I Promise You, Wounded Soldier
by the-moves-like-jaeger
Summary: In which Levi has a horrible nightmare about losing Eren, and then Eren comforts him after he wakes up. ( Fluff, cute, second fanfic. uwu )


"Let him go, you fucking piece of flesh!" A loud scream ripped through the air, and said piece of flesh turned and looked at the smaller man who was yelling and screaming, blades exposed and covered with blood, pain and anger in those sharp, grey eyes.

_Eren, Eren, please tell me you're alright, please, I don't want to lose you too._

Levi stared at the person that was in the Titan's mouth, as suddenly, that person that was inside of its mouth was screaming no more like it was before—as he was finding out it was impossible now to escape, as the Titan simply dropped the basically lifeless body, causing Levi to run towards it. He dropped to his knees instantly when he was next to the other male, staring at that once bright face, which was pretty pale now. Eren's chest rose and fell with each ragged and slow breath he took, all of them being quite shallow.

"I will kill you if you don't come back. I _need_ you," Levi breathed, throwing his blades off to the side and slapping the sides of Eren's face, as if to get a reaction from the quite injured teen as he stared at his face, seeing the blood spill past the boy's lips. "Eren…" The captain choked back some tears that threatened to spill. The wounds on Eren's body were major, blood soaking through the teen's clothes around his thighs and hips—a disgusting sight indeed but, Levi didn't care. He was worried.

"Corporal…"

"…Jaeger?"

"Corporal, it hurts." The voice was filled with pain and had a bit of a crack to it.

"Goddammit, Eren, please, regenerate can't you?"

"It's really… I'm tired… Can we go to sleep together?"

"Eren fucking Jaeger…" Levi breathed shakily, clenching his fists and biting down onto his lower lip. This couldn't be happening.

"Heh… it hurts so much… goodnight, Heichou."

"Eren…" _Oh my god. _"Eren," _Please say something. "Jaeger!"_

_Shit._

And that's when he was opening his eyes to see a face that he knew too well, poking him, calling out his name; "Corporal? Corporal! Wake up, please; your breathing is ragged… Corp—" Eren stopped before he could get any more words out, seeing that the man underneath him was now awake. The two stared at each other for a good amount of time before Levi began to speak. "What? You don't just wake someone u—"

"You were crying."

Levi stared at the teenager in disbelief, blinking once or twice. He, Humanity's Strongest, was crying, over a simple dream, that could happen any time now. He gulped, before pushing Jaeger off of him and turning. "I don't need you to look out for me. It was just a simple dream. Go to bed, Eren." Though it was a command, the older of the two could feel that Eren was still staring at him, ripping a hole in the back of his head with his aquamarine, tinted with more of a green hue eyes.

Those eyes.

Something about them made Levi comfortable, made him sigh with some content, made him relax. But it wasn't enough. He already lost his squad, the ones closest to him—the ones who promised to stick with him throughout the entire time he was here in the Survey Corps. But now here was some stupid brat who thought he knew him, and who claimed to kill all of those bastards—the titans—and live through it all.

God, he hoped that kid would actually make it.

"Corporal Levi, what's wrong? You've seemed really uptight lately. I'm just worried and…" The boy trailed off, playing with his hands, not knowing what to do with them. Levi propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the other, a look that was mixed with anger and something else. Levi sighed and sat up.

Was he really going to pour out all of his feelings onto this idiot?

"Brat… such a brat. Alright, the dream was about you. You got injured quite badly by a Titan and I yelled at it, and eventually, you stopped screaming in pain, and it had let you go, walking off. I rushed over, you were dying, and I freaked out. You whispered some things and it made me basically die inside. Because the thought of losing you, and the thought of losing Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther all together, just ripped me apart. And recently, these nightmares keep coming to me after since I lost all of them. I've lost many comrades, but you guys are all really important to me. Everything hurts. People expect me to be the biggest and bad-assed soldier ever, but sometimes, I just can't. Though I'm a wounded soldier, I still try, no matter what. And you, Eren Jaeger, better keep trying, because if you don't, I'll kick your ass into the ground. Don't look at me like that, I'm not getting sappy at fucking all. Wipe that shitty look off your face."

It was a long story, but Eren kept on staring at the other in front of him, quickly looking away and sighing softly. Was it true? Was he hearing this all correctly? If so, he felt… special. The brunette sighed and dared himself to do one simple action.

Hug the little shit.

Slowly and simply, Eren wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and pulled him close, hugging him tightly and comfortingly. The teen whispered into his ear gently, "I'm here for you, no matter what, and I'll stay strong. I hope you heal soon, wounded soldier."

Those words made Levi widen his eyes, as well as bringing himself to wrap his own arms around the teen. "You're a brat. A shitty one, too. Thanks. But can you promise me something, Jaeger?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me, alright? Otherwise, I _will_ give you a beating that you'll remember for a lifetime."

Eren chuckled at those words as his pale, thin lips pulled back into a gentle, warm smile.

"Alright, I promise, Corporal."


End file.
